You Can Be a Hero!
by Alexander Strong
Summary: Alexander was normal by all means of the word. He didn't have the power to control the elements or summon the dead. He couldn't even see beyond the mist. That changed the moment he punched his vice principal.
1. Chapter 1: A Hero Emerges!

Alexander was a normal boy by all means of the word. Yes, he was fully human. He did not have the ability to cause massive earthquakes, create thunder storms, raise the dead, or control nature itself. The only different aspect he had compared to the other students of "West-over Hall" was his unhealthy habit of heroes. These heroes ranged from Greek Heroes, Roman, American, and even comic books. _Especially_ comic books. He was usually the center of attention for bullies at the military academy, due to his obsession and habit to always stand up for those who can't. He was in every sense of the word a true hero.

And so our story begins.

The thing about a military school is that: We absolutely go nuts for the chance to be out of uniform. Don't get me wrong I loved the whole orderly fashioned thing and what not, but it just sucked the individuality out of each person. I was cut out of my thoughts by a red balloon hitting the face of my best friend. "Hey," I glared at the boy who kicked the balloon at my friends face, "do you mind?" I asked _politely_. The boy who kicked the balloon scurried off after receiving my glare at him. "Honestly, you don't have to defend me all the time," My friend exclaims with a pout. I looked over him and ask myself who wouldn't want to protect such a cinnamon roll. He was three inches shorter than me standing at 5 feet and 4 inches, dark silky hair, olive skin, and the darkest eyes I have ever seen. Add to the fact that he is the co-president of the "Mytho-magic" card game club along with myself. There wasn't anything I wouldn't do to protect him. "Someone's got to, Nickie" I teased him while ruffling his hair. And he did his little adorable pout again. "Oh, and I guess I don't need saving?" I turned around and lost my breathe. There she was, Bianca Di Angelo. Even when she was wearing her floppy green hat to try and cover her face, I couldn't help but blush at how amazing she looked. "Of course not," Nico replied with a smirk, "You'll scare them away like "Medusa, the Gorgon Queen!" He exclaimed while holding up the card. Bianca rolled her eyes at his antics and walked away muttering something about how boys are dumb. I just frowned on how I lost my chance to get a dance with her due to my stellar wing-man.

I went to bathroom to try and look more presentable so I can ask Bianca for a dance. I'll be damned if I don't at least get one tonight. I walk back to the gymnasium and freeze up at what I saw. On the floor was a green cap that Bianca had on and next to it was a bunch of scattered cards on the ground. Mytho-magic cards. I quickly looked around trying to find them and I caught a quick glimpse of the vice principal Dr. Thorne dragging them out of the gymnasium. I quickly ran after them wondering what trouble they got into this time and how I can save their butts again.

I caught a glimpse of all three of them near the cliff edge with one of the boys the new kid Grover was talking to earlier. I quickly ran up to them and came to a halt, but before I said anything Dr. Thorne said something. "By all means, Perseus jump, your father the Sea God will help you," he proceeded to put a hand on Bianca's throat and said "But, who will help them?". I've had enough at this point and caught the good doctors attention. "Hey, Doc!" I caught everyone's attention at that point. "You need to stop touching her like that, ya know?" I said as I kept walking forward "we're not a catholic school". At that point I was only a few feet away from them and the entire time I was they all kept mouthing me to "go away" or "run" but when has a hero ever ran from danger when others needed help? Plus what harm can the good 'ol doctor do to me? I strangely felt a hum going on through my body as I kept walking forward. It was most likely the adrenaline.

"You shouldn't be here _mortal,_" Dr. Thorne said through gritted teeth. I narrowed my eyes at him, but before I could retort the Nico decided to speak up. "Leave him alone you monster!" Nico then began to smack Dr. Thorne on the back making him flinch just a little. The Doctor turns around and grabs Nico by the shirt and lifts him up hovering over the edge. "They only need one of you," He says while spotting a grin and before he could've dropped Nico to the ocean below, I grabbed his shirt with my left and with my right hand reeled back, but before the punch could land time seemed to stop. The birds stopped mid flight, Bianca had a look of horror and was stopped mid scream, streaks of silver lights were rushing towards us, and the new kid had a sword out. Wait, a sword?, but before I had any more time to think about it my world went black. The last thing I remembered was a loud booming voice asking:

**So you want to be a hero?**


	2. Chapter 2: I Am Here!

I don't know how long I was out for. A second, a minute, or even a day. But when I came to my senses and woke up I knew I wasn't in Kansas (or Maine) anymore. What gave it away? Maybe it was the fact that I wasn't standing on a cliff edge with Dr. Throne. What I was standing on however, was a pure white square platform with tiles patterned everywhere. Upon closer observation I saw that the tiles on the platform was very shiny. Reminiscent of marble. I looked around my environment and noticed that I was alone. I walked to the edge of the platform. Outside of the white square platform was just an endless black void. Absolutely nothing. I started to panic. Where am I? What happened to Nico and Bianca? How about the new kid? and most importantly of all, How can I get back? Before I could continue on with my little panic attack, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped away scared from the sudden touch and almost fell off, but the same hand that was on my shoulder pulled me back onto the platform.

After taking a quick second to catch my breathe and calm my heart, I looked back to teach the poor son of gun who scared me in the first place a lesson. Unfortunately I don't think I can this guy a lesson. Standing at almost seven feet tall, dark curly hair with a beard to go with it, heavily muscular, wearing a green sleeveless shirt that has to be three sizes too small, dark denim jeans, and a pair of brown boots. Physical appearances aside, what really caught my interest was the tattoo of a lion on his left shoulder. A deep baritone voice shook me from my thoughts and it sounded _exactly _like the voice I heard on the cliff edge. "Hello there young Alex," he says and I just kept gaping at him. "We need to have a quick talk, before I offer you something."

* * *

I was sitting on the floor after all the information that was given to me. I couldn't believe what he just said. The ancient Greek Gods are real. A small part of me wanted to ask the if it's true that Hercules had an attack power of over nine thousand, but I refrained from doing so. Instead of dwelling on the fact that _God's_ actually exist I turned to the man in question.  
"why'd you bring me here?" I asked. After a few seconds of silence he responded while smiling and gripping my shoulder, "I've been watching you," I shuffled back from the now _creepy_ muscular guy.  
"You caught my interest with your whole hero obsession and I have just a few more questions for you." He continued on.  
"Uh, thank you?" I said unsure wondering where this is leading and how I can get out of here as soon as possible. "why'd you decide to run after your friends?" he asked suddenly. I was thrown off by the question, but answered it.  
"I don't know," I said while looking down, but I turned up to look at him in the eye "It was the right thing to do." I said with a strong conviction. It was what a hero would do. The man started laughing.  
After about a few seconds of this he looked up to me and said, "Do you know what all heroes have in common? when asked why they decided to help someone in need, they responded with the exact same thing you said."  
I responded with an unsure thank you and again tried to move away from this guy before he does anything.  
"I've decided!" he exclaimed loudly before letting me go.

"You will be my champion!" He said before everything went black again.

* * *

My fist connected with Dr. Thorne's face and he was sent _flying_. A few hundred yards away underneath a crumpled tree and a dust cloud laid the doctor. Everyone stood in shock at the scene that just unfolded in front of them. Even the new additions to the group stood there in disbelief. The girls in silver had their bows lowered and stood with their jaws hanged open. Even Grover and the two girls he was with. I looked down to my hand and the memories of the last few moments in the other world entered my mind. What the hell happened over there?  
"what the fu-" Bianca was cut off by the arrival of _something._  
Standing a few yards away from me was a mixture between a lion, a scorpion, and Dr. Thorne. It had the body of a lion with it's brown fur and mane, but the tail had a stinger and sharp protrusions coming from the end of it, but the most disturbing feature had to be the face of my vice principal on it.  
"Y-You insolent child!" it began yelling at me while it's tailed rose higher.  
"What I was doing to those children was strictly business," he stalked closer and closer. I positioned myself in front of my group.  
"But for you, it shall be _personal._" before he could lunge at me, I put my hands up in a traditional boxing stance, but before anything between us could've happened, an arrow pierced his side and he fell in pain. A silver arrow. I looked to my left and saw the girls in silver from earlier had their bows drawn. The thing decided that it was too much trouble to try and get at us growled and jumped backwards towards to ocean below. When I ran over the edge I didn't find anything. He just vanished. Like magic. Nico decided at that moment to speak up.  
"That was so cool!" He exclaimed, but it wasn't if what the man from earlier said was true then things we're about to get worse.


End file.
